


Meredith/Derek, wedding invitations

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Meredith/Derek, wedding invitations

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: derek/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Meredith/Derek, wedding invitations

  
deciding on wedding invitations, 333 words  
for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thatcrazynat/profile)[**thatcrazynat**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thatcrazynat/)

  
He wakes to his name, covered in panic, and his fiancée clutching a piece of vellum like it's a lifejacket.

"I don't have parents!" she exclaims.

"Meredith," he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tries to clear his brain of cobwebs.

He should have known she'd freak about something eventually. It was only a matter of time before she had cold feet.

"I don't. Have. Parents," she staccatos unhelpfully. "George is giving me away. Not Thatcher. And my mom is... well, dead, but she wouldn't approve anyway and I don't want her to be apart of this. This is our wedding! But I can't--"

"Meredith," he says again, a little more forcefully this time and plucks the invitation out of her hand so he can look at it.

Oh.

She's filled out the entire template with her stilted, block handwriting except for the first line. The line reserved for the parents of the bride.

"You don't have parents," he repeats and her head tilts to the side in defeat.

"Hey," he grabs a pen from the nightstand and scratches out the lines for both of their parents' names, rewriting the invitation completely before reading it aloud, "What about this? _Together with their friends and loved ones, Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd request the pleasure of your company at the celebration of their union_... blah, blah, buy us gifts we can actually use."

"We can do that?" she frowns, glancing up at him and then back at the invitation as if she can't quite believe it could be that simple.

Maybe they're both half-expecting something to come between them before they can say 'I do.'

His heart breaks as he leans close to kiss her. "We can do that."

"Won't your mom be upset if she's not mentioned?"

"She'll understand."

"Oh."

She still doesn't look entirely convinced, even when he sets the invitation aside and reaches for her, kissing her frown until it melts away and she kisses him back. He keeps kissing her anyway.

Just to be on the safe side.  



End file.
